Fix You
by dancersar
Summary: Sequal to It Comes and Goes. BRUCAS, NALEY, JAYTON, plus some suprise guests! review please!
1. Genius

Hey guys! i'm back. finally, my sequal is up online. i have about 3 chapters written already, i just have to type them up. i hope you like it. please, review with any ?'s or sugesstions. if i get enough reviews, i'll start doing spoilers! Enjoy!

Sara! (ps. only 3 months and 5 days until oth season 2 is out on dvd!)

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Aaron was born, and he was finally coming home from the hospital and Haley and Nathan were so happy. The doctors at the hospital had given Aaron an experimental treatment. It basically left Aaron in Isolation while he was given a series of viruses in a controlled environment. They wouldn't know if it had worked until after he was introduced to viruses in an uncontrolled environment. Nathan and Haley had been so busy getting ready for Aaron to come home that they hardly noticed that Brooke and Lucas were finally starting to adjust to life with the girls.

Brooke was enjoying being a mom, and now that they had two, she didn't have to worry about sharing with Lucas. She did eventually give up on trying to tell People that the girls weren't twins. She had come to that decision after the first week. She had to take Sophia to the doctor for her first appointment and Lucas wanted to go with. They had just done it a week earlier with Sydni, but Lucas wanted to share every experience with Brooke, even if he had just done it the week before. Because Nathan and Haley were at the hospital and Payton and Jake were busy with Jenni, they had to take Sydni with them.

"Cheery, Syd and I are going to wait in the car." Lucas said, snapping Sydni into her car seat in the kitchen.

"Wait." Brooke said, running down the stairs with Sophia in toe. "Can you take Sophie too? I want to have all the stuff from the hospital and I have to get it out of the study. Thanks." Brooke gave Sophia to Lucas and ran off in a hurry up the stairs. Lucas had become a pro at carrying both girls at once and both car seats at the same time. Whitey will think that lifting two car seats with babies in them should be an off season training technique all the time.

Brooke finally ran out of the house and into Lucas's car which was waiting for her up front. She had eventually gotten over riding in the back seat with them as long as she could get to them if they became hysterical. Brooke closed her eyes and fell asleep, something that she tried to do as much as she could lately. She awoke when she heard crying, from Lucas. "Shit, Sydni. Why do you always spit up on me huh?" He said as he clicked her into the stroller behind Sophia.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Brooke said, grabbing her purse and the diaper bag.

"Like 20 minutes. I envy you." Lucas said pushing the stroller as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Lucas.

Brooke signed in after Lucas had gotten settled in an area of the waiting room. Brooke walked back towards Lucas and the girls with a clipboard in hand and pulled out a purple binder with bunnies on the cover and "Sophia Claire Scott" Written in silver sharpie on the cover. Brooke was so organized. Each girl had a color. Sydni was pink, Sophie, purple. Everything was done in their colors. Sophia had a purple blanket and paci, Sydni had a pink one. Sydni had pink sox, Sophie had purple. So, obviously, Sophia had a purple binder filled with her information (with a bunny sticker on it because she was bunni,) and Sydni had a pink binder with her information (with a tiara sticker on it because she was the princess.)

Sophie and Sydni started to whimper, almost as if on Que and Lucas grabbed the bottles out of the diaper bag. He unhooked the girls from the stroller and turned two chairs to face him. He put the car seats on the chairs and started to feed the girls their bottles. Every so often Brooke would glance up and see him smiling down at their daughters. Lucas was wiping some milk from the corner of Sydni's mouth before putting her bottle back in when some people walked into the office. Sydni, being the piggy that she is, started to cry the minute that the bottle was out of her mouth. The mothers and older daughters, like 12 or 13, turned around and smiled at Lucas.

"Oh. Your twins are so cute!" One mother said making little cooing noises at the girls.

Brooke looked up from her clipboard and took a deep breath. She knew how long this story took. "Oh, their not twins." Brooke said before explaining the whole story. Well, every time someone would walk into the office and see them they would always say the same thing, so Brooke and Lucas ended up staying at the doctors office until they closed filling out the forms and getting Sophia checked out.

It was 7 when Brooke and Lucas finally dragged themselves into the house. Lucas lifted Sydni out of her seat and walked over to the couch and plopped down turning on the tv. "Brooke, how about we just let people think whatever they want ok?" Lucas said, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. "We were there forever!"

Brooke sighed as she put Sophia's car seat on the island so she could heat up a frozen pizza for dinner. "Ok, I'm sorry broody. From now on, I go with it." She plopped down next to Lucas and kissed Sydni's head.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Brooke and Lucas began to make out when they heard a whimper from Sophia's direction. "Someone's hungry." Brooke said, walking over to Sophia and picking her up before rejoining Lucas on the couch.

"Yeah, Me." He said as he kissed her.

Lucas had been sitting in the study/ sports room that Brooke had fixed for him when they first bought their house. In reality, it had only been a few months ago, barley even two. They had only lived in the house for four weeks before they got married. Brooke was at the grocery store, leaving Lucas to fend for himself when the girls woke up from their mid morning naps. Hopefully, they wouldn't both wake up at the same time and cranky. In the mean time, Lucas was trying to take some rare quiet time to figure some things out. He sat staring at the computer screen. "What are we going to do?" He thought to himself. He had promised Brooke that he would come up for a solution to the whole girls while they were in school issue. School was starting in 3 weeks and he felt like he was getting nowhere.

Karen had offered to watch them in an emergency, but she felt like since Brooke and Lucas needed to learn about the consequences of their actions, their adorable, tiny actions that she loved to death. But, when Sophia came into the picture, Karen decided to maybe ben the rules a little bit. She was proud of them for helping a friend, even if they did end up with another baby.

Lucas was scrolling through google, looking at the search results he had gotten for Tree Hill Day Care centers when he heard the Garage door open. He turned the monitor off and shut the lights off as he quietly stepped out of the study. Before he could even take a step down the stairs, Sophie started to cry. It amazed him that only after two weeks, he could tell the difference between the girls cries. Not only who was who, that was easy, Sophie had a deeper cry while Sydni's cry was more whinny, but what each cry meant. Was she hungry, wet, scared, bored, hot, cold, tired, or did she just want to be held. Most of the time, especially for Sydni, that was the case. Careful not to wake Sydni, Lucas bent down and picked up Sophie. Sophia was a total mommies girl. She was usually only content with Brooke holding her, especially if she was in the room. Lucas kissed his daughters head and whispered into her tiny ear. "Hey Bunni." Sophia continued to cry and Lucas took her downstairs to play for a little bit before lunch.

"Hey babe!" Brooke said kissing Lucas. "Hey Bunni." Brooke sat down on the floor with Lucas and Sophie. They were tickling her and kissing her belly. Sophia had one of the prettiest smiles Brooke or Lucas had ever seen. She had small dimples, kind of like Felix, although Brooke said that she got them from her daddy, (meaning Lucas.) Lucas got up and started to put away the grocery's while Brooke played with Sophie. "Where's Syd?" Brooke asked.

"Still sleeping." Lucas smiled watching Brooke. She was such a good mother, and he loved her more for it.

"Hey, Nathan and Haley are comming home today with Aaron. They want us to come over for dinner." Brooke said, looking at Lucas who was anything but paying attention.

"Sure"

"Then I thought that we could sell our daughters for crack money."

"Sure"

"Lucas, you're brooding. What's up?" Brooke asked, picking Sophie up and walking over to him.

Lucas figured that it was either now or never. "I was looking for daycare today, and I've come across a little problem." Brooke put Sophia in her bouncy chair and put her infront of the tv with a baby Einstein dvd on.

"What's the prob?"

"Well, no daycare will take them by the time school starts because they are only 4 weeks right now and you have to be at least 8 weeks, most places 9 before they let you into an all day program."

Brooke smiled, she thought this was a problem. "Oh, well then I'll just miss the first few weeks of school." Brooke said, looking towards Sophia who was content watching tv.

"Or we could just..."

"Lucas don't you dare even say the 'N' word."

"I know. I know that you promised the girls that you wouldn't do that but we're nothing like your parents." Lucas hugged Brooke and rubbed her back.

Brooke looked at Sophie and almost gave in, but then she got a brilliant idea. "Lucas I'm a Genius!" Brooke said, jumping up and down.

"Brooke, I know that you've been watching a lot of Baby Einstein lately, but that doesn't make you a..."

"Hahaha. So very funny." Brooke said, sticking her tongue out at Lucas. "I'm student council president right?" Lucas nodded. "So I get to present new ideas to the school board and principal and Whitey and stuff. Why don't we make a student and teacher childcare center. Kids in health and family living and child development classes could run it and it could be staffed by different students during their free periods."

'Brooke I don't know..."

Brooke got a big smile and started walking back and forth, to get her brain working. "Lucas, think about it!" She said, walking to the play room to clean up a little bit. "W already know four student parents that would use it and I'm sure that the teachers would appreciate it." Sydni started to cry and Lucas went to get her from her room before he could agree with Brooke. "Oh Sophie, Your daddy knows I'm right." Sophia smiled and kicked her feet. "Let's go get you and Sydni dressed and go meet your new cousin Aaron!" Brooke said, going up the stairs into Sydni and Sophia's Room.

* * *

Hope you like! review please! chapter 2 should be up later this week. 


	2. R u in?

**Thanks for the reviews!i know that people hate the whole, hold the chapter hostage thingy, but the reviews really help me, even if it's just a good. it dosen't have to be long, just tell me what you think. any way, enjoy. next chapter should be up within a week. the more reviews, the faster i type! **

**Sara**

* * *

Haley was so excited to bring Aaron home. She had waited for this moment for 3 weeks, which seemed like three years for her, but today was finally the day she and Nathan had been waiting for. Nathan had gone to pull the car around while Haley was busy taking pictures of Aaron with all of his doctors and nurses. Haley had come to know all of the nurses now and was really going to miss them. But, she wasn't going to miss the NICU, that was for sure.

"Hey, Marry, I want a turn!" Nancy, one of Aaron's main nurses said, taking the little boy from another nurse.

"Nancy you just had a turn! Come on," Amanda, another nurse said.

Haley smiled as she looked at all of the people fussing over her son. "OK guys, I hate to break up this I love Aaron marathon, but Nathan should be coming up here any minute so I'll just take him." Haley said, smiling even wider as she lifted her son out of Marry's arms. She kissed Aaron's head as she placed him in the car seat. He was already 3 weeks old but he still looked so tiny.

Nathan stepped off the elevator and towards the NICU for what seemed like the thousandth time, and what he hopped would be the last time as a patient. "Hey buddy!" Nathan said, kissing Aaron who had opened his eyes at the sounds of his fathers voice. "Are you ready to go Home?" Nathan couldn't stand not holding him for any longer. Aaron had been in isolation for so long and Nathan wasn't allowed to hold him. He had only held him a few times before. He carefully picked Aaron up while Haley wasn't looking. Haley turned around from signing the discharge papers to find Nathan holding Aaron. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her husband and the nurses forming a circle around him. Haley broke through the circle and took Aaron from Nathan's arms.

"Thank you all!" She said, hugging each nurse before placing Aaron back into his car seat to ready for him for the journey home. As Nathan hugged all the Nurses Haley saw him and finally felt like a family. Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head and she looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Lets go home!" She said as they walked out of the elevator and out of the hospital.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke, well mainly Brooke, had decided to stop to get a present for Lucas. Because it was really Brooke's idea, Lucas had decided to keep the girls in the car, that way he didn't have to in either. Lucas looked down at his watch. 5:48. "Brooke, we were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago, what are you doing?" He looked back up and saw his beautiful girls on either side of him. He had moved from the drivers seat to in between the girls so he could keep them entertained. Sophia was sleeping, but Sydni was wide awake. Lucas looked at his watch again, 5:50. He sighed and looked at Sydni who was intently watching her father. "Your mommy better be out soon!" He said, kissing the tiny baby on her head and looking over at the baby beside him. "hey bunni, glad to see your awake." Lucas said, kissing Sophie before placing her pacifier in her mouth before she could cry. Before Lucas could look down at his watch again, he heard the car door open.

"ok!" Brooke said, placing her purchases in the trunk before returning to the front seat next to Lucas. "lets move!"

Lucas put the car into drive and looked at Brooke. "B, what did you get?"

"Well, they had new baby Eienstein in, so I got us the new one and a bunch for Aaron."

"ok, but the other bags, but I'll guess I'll return them if you..."

Lucas quickly interrupted Brooke before she could continue. "no, no, I changed my mind!"

Brooke smiled and devilish smile. "Well, we'll see later. if you've been a good boy, than maybe you'll get your present." Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke's hand. "The last bag is for Haley. A present for mommy." Lucas put the car into park as they pulled into Nathan and Haley's apartment complex. "Now, let's go meet our nephew!" Brooke and LUCAS walked around to their side of The car and they each grabbed a car seat and a diaper bag. They walked up to The door and rang The door bell.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had only been home for an hour when he started to cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. Haley was trying so hard, but she couldn't get him to stop. She had just about gotten him settled when The doorbell rang. Aaron starting screaming while Haley got up to answer The door. Brooke pushed past her exhausted looking friend and into her apartment. "Haley, what are you doing to my poor little nephew?" Brooke said carrying a baby in one arm and shopping bags in The other. Lucas followed with The other baby and The diaper bags.

Haley collapsed on The couch in tears as Aaron continued to scream. "I'm a terrible mother!" Haley sobbed into The couch. "My own baby hates me!" Haley said, allowing Brooke to take Aaron so she could get Nathan up from his nap.

Haley opened The door to her pitch black bedroom and found Nathan asleep with pillows over his head and his headphones blaring over his ears. Haley plopped down next to him and started to fall asleep when she heard something coming from The family room. She jumped out of bed pulling a confused Nathan with her. As they entered The family room, Brooke was feeding Sydni while Aaron and Sophie were watching tv. "Brooke!" Haley screamed turning off The TV.

"Haley, you shouldn't have done tha..." Lucas was interrupted with blood curdling screams from Sophie and Aaron. Lucas picked up Sophia from her seat and rubbed her back. "Shhh. it's ok baby. Daddy's here." Lucas rocked Sophie back and forth and Nathan followed with Aaron.

"I don't want Aaron to watch tv!" Haley screamed in a whisper.

"But Haley, it's not tv, it's baby genius! Watch." Brooke said as she turned the tv back on. THE four teens stared at the tv watching the swirling colors and trains running in a figure eight track come across The tv to the music of Mozart.

"it's so..." Nathan started

"addicting?" Lucas said interrupting him. "I know. The girls love it." Lucas said looking at SOPHIE who was intently watching the screen.

"Yeah, so does Nathan!" Brooke said laughing as she switched babies with Lucas.

Haley watched as Brooke fed Sophia and then saw Aaron. "Nathan, I think I should feed him now." Haley said taking Aaron from Nathan. As soon as he left his fathers arms Aaron began to cry. Lucas motioned for Haley to switch with him. Haley hesitantly obliged but The minute Lucas had Aaron, who had settled down, and Haley had Sydni, Sydni started screaming. Haley handed the tiny girl to Nathan before running into her bedroom.

"I'll go." Brooke said walking towards Haley and Nathan's room with Sophia.

Haley heard the door open, "Keep her away!" Haley said before Brooke could even open her mouth, "I'm The baby, The baby, well, just keep her away if you don't want her to cry." Haley said, sobbing into her pillow.

Brooke giggled and Haley looked up, obviously not amused. "Haley, didn't the doctor tell you. Babies can sense stress. Aaron is just reacting to the vibes you've been sending out. If you chill, he will too. Watch. Take a deep breath," Haley obliged and Brooke gently placed Sophie in her arms. Haley opened her eyes and looked down. Sophie was quiet, content with being held.

Haley laughed and kissed the baby's tiny hand. "Brooke, how did you get so smart?"

"Haley, I've got two words for you. Baby Genius!" Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Brooke, "Dr Spock?" Haley shook her head again and started to smile. "Ok, Dr. Phil, but hey, at least he's still a doctor!"

"Sophie, you're mommy's so silly, isn't she?" Sophie smiled at her aunt. Brooke smiled.

"Brooke, she smiled at me. that's the first time I've seen her smile." Brooke nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I just wish Ashley was here to see it."

"She saw it." Haley said giving Sophie back to Brooke, "And I'm sure she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas had been watching tv while Haley and Brooke were cleaning up from dinner. "Want something to drink?" Nate asked Lucas as he walked towards The kitchen.

"Sure." Lucas said, flipping through the channels trying to avoid The commercials. He found The news in time for the weather. "Brooke, I think it should be nice for a day at the beach tomorrow. Let's see what the weather is going to be like." Lucas said as he turned the volume a tad louder. "And now for our annual back to school special report..." Lucas turned the channel, hoping that Brooke hadn't heard what he known she had heard.

"I almost forgot," Brooke said, running towards Aaron's room.

Lucas ran in front of her. "why?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject of Brooke's idea.

"You know why."

"Brooke." Lucas started but Brooke slipped passed him and into Aaron's room.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke called running into Aaron's room.

"Shh!" Haley said shutting the door to Aaron's room. She had finally gotten him to sleep without being held and she wasn't going to have Brooke wake him up. Haley pointed towards the family room and Brooke followed her eagerly.

Lucas pulled Brooke aside before she could open her mouth. "Brooke, I don't think..."

"Broody, Shh." Brooke said, trying to get to Haley.

"or what?" Lucas asked

"Or, not only will you not get your present, but you will be getting up with our angles for the text two weeks." Brooke eyed Lucas who finally succumbed to defeat. "Now, Tutor mom..."

"Yes Brooke."

"Ok, when I heard the thing about school on the news, I totally remembered my totally awesome idea." Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan sat down on the couch. "Now, School starts in a week, and from all of my." Lucas cleared his throat, and Brooke rolled her eyes before continuing. "Fine, Lucas's research on Daycare, he found that not one will take the girls right now because they are too young. That means that Aaron is too young too, I mean they are like a week and a half apart."

Haley's face turned a pale shade. She usually was so organized but she totally forgot about school with all of the stuff with Ashley and Aaron, she just didn't even think about it. "Oh my god. I hadn't even thought about that. I don't have enough money for a nanny five days a week, plus I don't want to leave him with one."

"I know, I totally refuse to let THEM anywhere near Sophie and sydni!"

"But what about school?" Nathan asked, still a little confuse.

"Oh, trust me. She has a plan." Lucas said, Placing the now sleeping girls in Aaron's room.

"so, I was thinking about talking to Whitey and the principal about starting our own student run daycare. it would be supervised by the health teacher and family living teachers. The students in those classes would run it during their class periods and volunteers could run it during their free periods. Parents would also have to take turns during a free period to help too." Brooke was pretty proud of her self, she actually had a good thought out idea for once!

"But what about money?" Haley asked, thinking that Brooke's plan could actually work.

"Well, since it would help teen parents stay in school, I'm pretty sure that the school board would fund it. Plus, teachers could use it too!"

"Brooke, that's a great idea!" Nathan said, getting excited about The prospect of getting life semi back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be for teenage parents in high school.

"Brooke, it is a great idea," Haley said, then began to wring her hands together like she always did when she was unsure about something. "But I don't know. I mean, Aaron is so susceptible to germs. Think about all of the things he could get there!"

"Hales, we could have like a sanitization area required before entering the room. We wouldn't allow anyone in who was sick, even the sniffles. So, Are you in?"

Haley looked at Nathan who then looked at Lucas and they all looked at Brooke. Nathan opened his mouth, but Haley interrupted him. "Brooke..."

* * *

**Dun DUn DUN! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
